Guilty Pleasures
by MelanieSama
Summary: Sharon encontró un libro un tanto 'extraño' con unas cuantas 'técnicas de romance'... insanas . La vida de Break se tornará más difícil cuando su ama decida practicar con él / Pésimo summary D:! / Introducción posteada/ Rating M desde el capitulo 1!
1. Introducción

** Mi segunda historia : D! Amo escribir sobre Sharon y Break xD Ciertamente, ésta es una historia 'insana', se me ocurrió en una conversación x chat etto... poco decente :D NAH, hablábamos de ke Break es más uke ke seme ù_u En fin...**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:**

**· Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, obviamente xD es de Jun-sama :3**

**· A lo largo del fic tratarémos temas... etto... no recomendados para niños :DU Así ke tened cuidado al leer D:**

**· La introducción (ésto de abajo) no contiene lemmon :3**

* * *

**Guilty Pleasures**

**Intruducción**

Era una tarde normal en la mansión Rainsworth. Como el relój lo ordenó a las 5 en punto se comenzó la fiesta de té. Una mesa en la terraza cubierta por un delicado mantel blanco, repleta de la más fina vajilla y de los más deliciosos platillos, era el paisaje típico.

Sharon Rainsworth disfrutaba de su sabroso té. El fino gusto que éste dejaba en su boca y como el calor de la infución se sentía tan bien en sus mejillas, enviando el delicado aroma a hierbas hasta que pueda persivirlo y deleitarse con esencia.

Delante de ella, sentado sobre la mesa, su extraño siviente devoraba uno tras otro los platillos de que se encontraban a disposición en la mesa. Xerxes Break podía comer cientos de ésos platos y no sentirse satisfecho. Sharon permaneció mirandolo por un momento, hasta que él notó su fuerte mirada y dejó de lamer el platillo que antes había llevado una pequeña y deliciosa porsión de tarta de chocolate.

Ambos permanecieron con la vista uno en el otro, Sharon con la taza en sus manos y Break con el platillo a la altura de la boca. Luego de lo que pareció un momento eterno, Break habló.

"¿Pasa algo, Ojou-sama?" Él dejó el plato sobre la mesa y se bajó de la misma.

"Nada, Break. Solo pensaba." Respondió ella, dejando la pequeña taza sobre su correspondiente platillo. Apoyó su codo en el borde de la mesa y seguidamente recargó su barbilla en su mano.

"¿Puedo saber en qué pensaba, Ojou-sama?" Break se sintió repentinamente incómodo ante la mirada 'tierna', pero examinadora de su ama.

"Se-cre-to" Dijo Sharon, imitando el tono de Break cuando solía decir éso. Luego le regaló otra sonrisa 'de niña buena' a su sirviente. Y éste sintió un escalofrío en su espalda.

Break prefirió ignorar las miradas de su ama y seguir comiendo. Así que tomó asiento, ésta vez **sí **en la silla, y se continuó devorando los pasteles y galletas que se le presentaban.

Mientras, Sharon no podía partar los ojos de él. Nunca había tenido ése sentimiento, como si tuviese la necesidad de ver y sentir que ocultaban las ropas de el hombre delante de ella.

Desde que había encontrado ése extraño libro, ya no podía mirar a ése chico con los mismos ojos, tenía la constante necesidad de ver cuan débil podía llegar a ser.

Dios, ella quería 'provar' todo lo que había leído en el libro que había descubierto la noche anterior en lo mas alto de las estanterías de la bibloteca. Un libro sobre técnicas de dominación..

Por la mente de Sharon cruzaban cientos de preguntas, algunas eran: ¿Cómo se sentiría tener a tu completa disposición a alguien? saber que no podrá escapar ¿Cómo sería estár sobre alguien atado a tu cama?. Pero lo que no podía sacarse de la metente era ¿Qué se sentiría aplicar todo lo que leyó en ése libro... con Break?

Finalmente se le escapó un bostezo, lo intentó disimular pero no pudo. Se tapó la boca avergonzada y un cresiente rubor carmezí pobló sus mejillas. Murmuró un 'Lo siento' muy bajo e inaudible para el albino.

"Oh, Ojou-sama~ No debería quedarse leyendo hasta tan tarde~!" Dijo sonriente el oji-rojo. Sharon se congeló y levantó la vista hasta su sirviente, éste tenia una expreción normal. "Ojou-sama lucía muy interezada en su lectura~" remató el hombre. Sharon se puso de todos colores.

"Sí, era realmente interesante..." Según ella recordaba, necesitaba mantener la calma y ser siempre más seria y fuerte que el otro. Break se tragó otro pedazo de pastel y le miró extrañado. ¿Qué le pasaba a su Ama?

"Hmm... ¿puedo saber sobre que estába leyendo, Ojou-sama?" Dijo él, dejando el último plato vacío sobre la pila, con una mueca de sumo interez mientras Sharon se ponía de pie arreglandoce el vestido.

"Sobre juegos..." Respondió volviendoce a él, con ésa sonrisa que ponía los pelos de punta a cualquiera que conociese lo oscura que podía llegar a ser Sharon Rainsworth, y compraría a cualquier idiota.

"Uh? ¿Qué clase de juegos, Ojou-sama?" Su tono lo traicionó, sonó muy nervioso. Además, ella estába un tanto grande como para leer juegos 'de niños', pero sino... ¿qué juegos serían?

Sharon sonrió macabramente, provocando escalofríos en su sirviente. Ella lo miró con ternura y se acercó. Tomó su rostro y depositó un suave beso en su frente. Break no sabía como reaccionar, o qué pensar; ¿acaso ella lo estába tratando como un niño? ¿se estába burlando de él?

"Hey, Break. Tu eres un buen siervo ¿verdad? Siempre me obedecerás ¿es así?" Preguntó ella, aún con los labios sobre la frente del otro. Él dudó y casi tartamudeó.

"Claro, yo vivo para servirla..."

"Genial..." Musitó ella. "Éso es genial."

Antes de que el chico reaccione, ella pegó sus labios con los suyos. Break se sorpendió ante la acción, pero entrecerró los ojos para disfrutar del sabor a té que tenían los labios de su ama. Pero encontes lo recordó: ella era su ama. Intentó separarce, pero ella apoyó su rodilla en la silla en la que él se hayaba sentado, colocandola entre sus piernas, y profundizó el beso.

Break quedó extaciado, había olvidado completamente la última vez que tuvo un encuentro amoroso con una chica, fue en ésos años aún se llamaba Kevin Regnard. El sentir el delicioso sabor de la saliba de su ama en su boca era simplemente maravilloso. Luego, Sharon tiró suvemente del cabello de Break para apartarlo, el echó la cabeza para atrás y ella le besó la garganta. Tragó con fuerza mientras la señorita repartia besos y saliva sobre su cuello, sin soltar el pelo de su nuca, desató su corbata, dejándola caer a un lado.

Y, finalmente, como empezó se acabó. Sharon soltó el cabello de él y se apartó algo sonrosada, pero con una amplia sonrisa. Miró con cierta aire de superioridad al hombre que intentaba recuperar su ritmo cardiaco normal y, sorprendentemente, con un suave rubor en sus mejillas.

"Muy rico..." murmuró ella.

Estába decidida, debía apoderarse de cada centímetro de la piel de él, saborearlo y verlo rendirce ante ella; como un buen sirviente. Pero debía repasar algunas cosas, no podía detenerse a la mitad de todo para mirar que debería hacer después.

"Bien, me iré a leer un poco más." Y se marchó dejando a el albino con la corbata caida y una expresión de total en su rostro. Luego, avergonzado, se arregló la corbata y murmuró algunas cosas sobre lo frustrante que había sido la situación anterior.

* * *

Lady Sharon Rainsworth entró a su cuarto y echó llave. Su corazón palpitaba dentro de su pecho, casi saliendo de el mismo, y estába muy acalorada. Las manos le sudaban y tenía la garganta seca. Así que éso se sentía estar 'exitado'. Fue por algo de agua y comenzó a abanicarse para recuerar su temperatura 'normal'.

Cuando se encontró más calmada, fue hasta un gran armario y abrió de par en par sus puertas. Era enorme y espacioso por dentro. Sharon entró y fué hasta la esquina más escondida y, moviendo una caja de sombreros, encontró un hoyo en la madera. De allí sacó un pequeño libro de tapa dura y carmezí.

Salió de su escondite y caminó hasta la cama, recostandoce en ella, abrió el libro.

* * *

Break se sentía como un flan. Era una madeja de nervios y no sabía donde esconderce para evitar ser visto con aquél ridículo rubor en su rostro, que se notaba a la legua gracias a su pálida tez.

Fue hasta su cuarto y, prácticamente, corrió al baño para mojarse la cara. Una vez recuperó su palidez típica, se secó con suavidad. Mientras pasaba la toalla con delicadeza sobre su piel, tieniendo cuidado de no frotar ya que su albinismo provocaba que su piel se hirrite con facilidad, pensaba en lo sucedido.

El sabía que Sharon era una fanática del romance y deribados, pero nunca esperó que ella tenga un encuentro de ése tipo con él, aunque solía ponerce en 'modo chica', jamás expresó más que hermandad con él. Era su hermano mayor, aunque él sienta algo más profundo por su señorita. Definitivamente algo andaba mal.

* * *

'¿Intentar ahogarle en una tina? ¿Qué tiene de exitante éso?' pensaba Sharon.

_''Al igual que la llamada "asfixia erótica" éste juego provoca éxtasis mediante el corte de suministro de aire al cerebro. Es un tanto más peligroso, he de procurar que ambas personas se tengan una confiansa total para que el que és sometido no se desespere y acabe ahogandoce''_

'¡Oh no! De ninguna manera' pensó la chica que se encontraba tirada en su cama leyendo ' Podría matarlo, además es algo muy busco para empezar'

_''Es recomendable que 'el primer encuentro' sea leve, romántico si es posible, pero que se haga notar la diferencia entre el sometido y la dominatrix. Tomar por sorpresa a su víctima es una buena idea, manteniendolo siempre confundido y humillarlo haciendo notar quién es el que manda.''_

"Pues, seguramente ahora mismo debe estár refrescandoce..." susurró Sharon "Será la oportunidad perfecta para dar el primer paso" terminó para luego sonreír y levantarce para legir su vestimenta para la ocación.

* * *

_** Mil Gracias x Leer :3 **_

_** RxR! Comentar es gratis y me sube el ánimo D:**_

**AVISO: _por cuestiones obvias, no actualizaré si no hay aunke sea 1 comentario del capítulo... es que da bronca actualizar y que nadie se rompa el coco x comentar Dx Pero igual Gracias a los lectores silenciosos :3 (yo soy así en algunos fics xD)_**


	2. Encuentro 1: Burbújas

**Ahhhh X_x que vergüenza ./. Quiero que sepan que no soy buena con los lemmons! es que... X_x *muriendo* es tan, pero tan vergonzoso x/x Me lo imagino, pero me da 'cuco' escribirlo Dx Más con mi hermano mayor pasando mil y una veces por al lado mío ¬/¬ **

**Gracias por las reviews~! Nee, ****YukihimeAsu,**** a mi tampoco me aparecía xD! es que es de rango M y si te fijas en los cositos esos para los criterios de busqueda en el 'Rated' la búsqueda por defecto es del 'K' hasta el 'T' por eso ni mira de figurar Guilty Pleasures xD Tiene que estar en 'M' excusivametne o en 'all' :3**

**Sin más, el capi -/-**

**

* * *

****Capítulo I**

_Burbújas_

Break suspiró rendido. Por su cabeza pasaban miles de pensamientos, se sentía abrumado y debastado, no podía con la vergüenza. Por más que intente alejar ése pensamiento, el sabor de los lábios de su ama siempre estába presente en su boca, imposible de ignorar. La sensación de su lengua vagar en su boca le destrozaba emocionalmente.

Nunca creyó que ésa loca fantacía suya se cumpliece algún día. Bueno, siendo realistas, él siempre quizo con toda su alma que Sharon haga justo lo que hoy hizo. Pero de todas maneras, era muy molesto... y humillante, por cierto. Él jamás creyó que podría ponerse rojo de vergüenza algún día, considerando que el carácter de 'Xerxes Break' era desvergonzado y despreocupado.

Su color normal no volvía, por más que se moje la cara con agua helada, seguía ruborizado. Sus hombros estában tan tensos de los nevios, que le dolían. Así que llenó la tina con agua; un baño lo relajaría.

Ya había lanzado su saco a una esquina cuando entró al cuarto, así que comenzó con desacer el nudo de la corbata y quitarse la camisa. Cuando llegó al 3 botón, pudo ver la retorcida marca de contratista ilegal. Puso una mano sobre el extraño tatuaje, sin duda, Sharon merecía algo mejor que un viejo asesino. Suspirando, se quitó la camisa, casi arrancando los botones.

Estába descalzo sobre la alfombrilla. Cuando se dispuso a quitarse los pantalones, una risita le distrajo e hizo que su mirada se desplaze a la puerta entre-cerrada. Nada. Suspiró, estaba delirando, escuchar voces era lo último que faltaba. Se quitó el resto de la ropa y rápidamente se hundió en el agua tibia, mientras suspiraba ante la agradable sensación.

Luego de unos minutos de relajación, sintió que la puerta se abrió. Se enderezó en la bañera, y pudo verla allí. Pudo ver allí a su ama, que traía una bata color rosa claro y una sonrisa delicada en sus labios.

"Break..." Al oír su nombre salir por los finos labios de la chica hizo que se estremezca.

"Ojou-sama..." Se hundió en el agua, no quería que su ama lo viese, se quería ahorrar la vergüenza. Pero Sharon simplemente sonrió al notar los nervios de su sirviente.

"¿Qué hace aquí, Ojou-sama?" Él intentó mantener su tono normal, burlón y calmado, aunque se esté muriendo de histeria. Nuevamente, ella solo sonrió. Causando más nervios en el albino.

Sharon caminó hasta el lado de la bañera. Break se sentía morir ante la mirada examinadora de su ama con unos ojos cargados de lurjuria que no cuadraban con ésa apariencia de niña. Break quizo hablar, pero palabras no salian de su garganta. Aunque la espuma y las burbújas cubrían el agua e impedían que se vea la mayor parte de su cuerpo; podía jurar que la mirada de la chica se había detenido justo a la altura de su entre pierna, dibujando una sonrisa que hizo ruborizar al hombre.

Aún con la sonrisa maliciosa, Sharon se quitó la bata. Revelando que llevaba solo un camisón cargado en encaje. Éste dejaba a la vista sus pálidos hombros y una buena porsión de su cuello y pecho. Podía ver atravez de la tela y ver las curvas perfectamente marcadas de ella con toda ésa femeninidad tan característica.

"Ojou-sama... ¿Qué...?" Intentó decir él, que se había alejado a la parte más apartada de la tina, pero la joven Rainsworth posó su dedo índice sobre sus labios sensualemtne, indicandole que guarde silencio.

Sharon entró a la tina, haciendo una mueca al sentir el agua tibia mojar sus pies. Break se tensó cuando ella, finalmente, se hundió completamente en el agua. Cuando ella salió a la superficie, completamente mojada, el corazón del sirviente dió un vuelco.

El camisón estába completamente aderido al cuerpo de la chica. Podía ver los pequeños pezones y sus enormes senos, su delicado vientre y cada detalle de ella. Él se mordió los labios y pudo sentir como comenzaba a endurecerce con la sola visión de ella.

Sharon rió. Se levantó el cabello, ríos de agua bajan por su rostro y cuerpo. Dejó que el pelo caiga pesadamente sobre su espalda y extendió su mano hasta tocar el rostro de Break, que quemaba a causa del sonrojo. Se acercó y plantó un beso sobre los labios de él, sendandoce sobre las piernas del albino.

Break gimió al sentir el cuerpo de su ama sobre el suyo, pero correspondió apasionadamente al beso. Posó sus manos en las caderas de ella, a lo que la chica respondió moviendolas, haciendo que un largo suspiro de placer se le escape al chico. Sharon se arrecostó ensima de él, estremeciendoce placenteramente cuando sus senos tocaron el frío pecho de él. Apoyó su mano sobre la marca de contratista y comenzó a acariciarla con sus finos dedos, haciendo que el joven se exite más.

"Hey, Break, ¿se siente bien?" Le dijo ella, mordiendole el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus caderas. Él gimió un 'Sí' a modo de respuesta. Ella sonrió satisfecha. Luego, comenzó a besar el cuello de el joven, esparciendo besos por la clavícula y el pecho.

Sus manos bajaron hasta acariciar su miembro y lo acarició con delicadeza, no pudo evitar ponerse algo roja, era una experiencia completamente nueva, y actuar como dominate se estába tornando difícil. Pero el ver a Break gemir y echar la cabeza hacia atras, extaciado, era suficiente como para recobrar sus egos. Aunque necesitaba mucho coraje para proseguir y pedir **semejante cosa** a el chico, considerando que si ella tenía ésa actitud...

"Break..." ella llamó y él levantó la mirada. Ella apretó un poco, haciendo gemir sonoramente al nombrado. "Yo... tengo que pedirte algo." Ella se sonrojó, y acercó el miembro de él hasta la parte baja de su vientre. Break, entre jadeos, elevó una ceja.

" Ojou-sama?" Pero ella presionó dolorosamente su hombría, provocando un escalofrío en el mayor.

"Déjame hablar..." Él asintió rápidamente. Ella suspiró y prosiguió. "Creo... que una dama de mi edad no debería ser aún virgen, pero no hay nadie digno como para entregarmele..." Break se shockeó, sinceramente, por las acciones de su ama, ella debería ya haber tenído un encuentro con algún hombre!

"Así que... Xerxes Break, quiero que actues como un buen siervo y obedescas mis órdenes..." Ella desplazó el miembro de él hasta su propia entrada. "Demúestrame si eres hombre..." susurró a su oído con una macabra sonrisa.

Ciertamente, Break no tenía ni la más remota idea de que demonios hacer. Bueno, sí sabía 'que hacer'... pero no que hacer con **ella**. No era novedad asustarse por el extraño comportamiento, y que lo golpee hasta hacerlo sangrar. Pero, justo ahora, preferiría mil veces ser asesinado a golpes con un abanico de hierro a estar en la situación en la que se había metido... No, no era su culpa. Es decir, él no hizo nada para que Sharon se intereze en... en Sadomatizarlo, ¿no? Pero, de todas formas, no dejaría que lo humille tratandolo de... ¿incapaz?

Tomó a la chica por las caderas y se dispuso a colocarse ensima. Pero ella lo empujó y volvieron a la posición incial. Le regañó diciendo que ella permanecería ensima, siempre.

Sharon decidió tomar la inciativa y, despacio, permitió que él entrase dentro de ella. El dolor fué terrible, y aumentaba conforme él movía sus caderas con un movimiento dentro-fuera.

Quería llorar de dolor, y pedirle a gritos que se detenga, pero una dominatrix no podía llorar, se supone que él debía llorar y humillarse. Lentamente, el dolor desapareció siendo remplazado por un placer inimaginable, un fuego quemaba en la pare baja de su vientre y hacía unas deliciosas cosquillas. Se unió al baile de caderas, provocando que Break comienze a gemir en voz alta. Sharon se le une, apoyandose en los bordes de la bañera y aumentando las embestidas, mientras coloca sus senos muy serca del rostro de él.

Disminuyen la velocidad lentamente, hasta que se detienen, pero Break no sale de ella. Sharon empienza a repartir besos por el cuello y pecho de él. Deteniendose a succionar sus pezones y arrancar dulces gemidos de su boca. Ella se levanta ligeramente para 'liberarse' de él, y toma rápidamente el miembro para acariciarlo.

Break se queja y murmura algo sobre que estába a punto; Sharon sonrió. Comenzó a acariciar su hombría con ambas manos, desde la cabeza a sus testículos. Él se mordía los labios para no gritar, mientras ella se acercó y capturó su boca, sin dejar de masturbarlo. Hasta que él se vino sobre el vientre de la chica, manchando su camisón por la cercanía, mientras que el agua tomaba un tono más blanquecino.

Luego de su gran triunfo, Sharon se despidió de él con un beso en la frente y un 'hasta mañana, mi fiel sirviente'.

El chico quedó unos minutos intentando recuperar la compostura, temió que la cantidad de sangre que se presipitó a su rostro en el terrible rubor que tenía provoque una hemorragia nasal. Cuando terminó de reordenar el lío que se había creado en su cabeza, cambió el agua y se dió un baño 'decente'. Cuando se fue a dormir, por más que lo intentó evitar, soñó toda la noche con lo ocurrido.

El albino se dejó manipular, perdió cada gramo de su dignidad ésa misma noche, claro que ésa no sería la última vez. Apenas si que ella había empezado con su diverción.

* * *

**Ohh, soy mala TwT Nosé si seré capáz de hacer un buen lemmon explísito X_x **

**En fin~ Gracias por leer :3!**


End file.
